To Fix His Past
by Tamerlorde85
Summary: Eragon's past is a wreck. His uncle, father, and teacher all died because of him. He lost his chance to be with Arya the moment he decided they were to leave Alagaesia forever and never to return, but what would happen if he received a second chance to save his loved ones, and be with Arya once and for all?
1. Mourning His Losses

**10-10-13**

**A/N: I'm writing this on 10/10/13 as shown above, just in case I publish this in several months to come. I imagine quite a few of you readers have read Half-Breed, my completed story as of today (YAY!), but this is a story I've wanted to do ever since I started reading the Inheritance Cycle Fandom (which was on 10/31/12). Read and review!**

**And one more thing, only ONE, ONE FREAKING REVIEW ON THE LAST CHAPTER TO HALF-BREED?! Really guys, did anybody even read it?**

**Disclaimer: My cat is sitting on my lap. Not mine.**

Eragon let the tears flow, and all of the other elves aboard the _Talita_ gave him his privacy. While they may not be totally comfortable with Eragon being in love with their queen, they were his friends and they knew not to bother him.

_Oh little one… _Saphira said, mentally comforting Eragon.

Eragon wiped furiously at his eyes. He couldn't cry, not now. _It was our only option, we can't go back now._

But still, Eragon couldn't help but feel like his life had just been destroyed. There was a good chance he would never see Arya again, and he wouldn't see Roran, Katrina, or his niece _ever_ again unless it was between scrying mirrors, but that would be rare if ever. He might see Murtagh again, if he ever came out of the wild and visited Eragon when he found a place to raise the dragon riders once again.

But Arya he would miss the most. As leader of the dragon riders he was honestly disappointed in her, with her choice to become queen of the elves and be a dragon rider at the same time. It wasn't unsurprising, but he was thoroughly disappointed in her. And poor Firnen; he would be tied down to Ellesmera for the rest of his life, since Arya would never abdicate her position as queen.

_I am disappointed in them as well. If you were a king of a nation, it would be as if my wings were tied down by chains and I was never to fly again._ Saphira said. Eragon felt her thoughts turn melancholy at the thought of never flying again. _But at least we will fly every day, for we are not kings or queens, but a dragon and her rider, born to fly._

_ Quite the poet you are becoming my dragon. You should make it a hobby of yours,_ Eragon replied with a small smile.

_Hmm, I suppose I should since we'll be stuck on this clump of wood for a while_, Saphira replied equally amused as Eragon was.

But all too soon the dread of leaving again swept up his thoughts and threw them out of his ear. Eragon sat down on a barrel on the deck, lost in his emotions. His emotions were so full of sadness that every spirit in a twenty mile radius could feel it. Then they realized that this sadness came from Eragon Shadeslayer himself, the man who freed their brethren from Durza and Varaug! They must do something about it.

_If only I could go back and do it all over again. Have another chance to save Garrow, Brom. Have another chance with Arya, to be happy._

These dark thoughts reached their ears, and they began to plan.

**183 years later**

Eragon sat in his cave on the south side of the island, sitting in mourning again for the almost the two hundredth time. Every year on this day he sat in his cave, hidden away from everyone else, mourning his loss, the loss of his past life. Roran and Katrina had died close to a hundred and forty years previous. Now Ismira, their daughter, was his only family that he even knew. Ismira had been his first dragon rider, for after twenty years of waiting to find their first rider did Ismira finally show up in what they called Du Garlandir.

More riders began to come after Ismira's dragon, Katarina, hatched. First Ismira trained under swordsmanship, then the ancient language, and then she and her dragon studied how to fly under Saphira, until she finally began her lessons with Eragon. The lessons he taught were much like Oromis taught him; how to control your thoughts and just watch the world around you.

But today everyone knew to leave him alone. Granted, he had only fourteen riders with him on the island, and five on the mainland. Only nineteen riders in 183 years, and that was something that befuddled Eragon. Weren't there hundreds of riders before Galbatorix took over? Umaroth assured him that when the first Eragon became a dragon rider, there were only ten dragon riders in the first hundred years, so he should be patient.

Today was Eragon's 200th birthday, and he did not feel like celebrating. All of his friends in Alagaesia were dead, Arya was still the queen of the elves, and showed no signs of abdicating. Several women had tried to come and woo Eragon, but they were meaningless tries, even though he was tempted sometimes. But still, Eragon's heart was for Arya and Arya alone, not that she'd ever take it.

To distract him from his heartbreak over the years, Eragon realized his training never really was complete, so he trained with the sword and the magic until he became to best there could be, even to outmatch Arya.

But during those years, the spirits had been watching his dread, and they still attempted to create a certain spell to help him right his past.

Soon enough, the cave was full of spirits, and Eragon had to wipe the unshed moisture from his eyes to see clearly.

"What the h –"

A bright white explosion interrupted his speech, and Eragon had to close his eyes at the brightness of it all.

When he opened his eyes again, he was sitting on a mattress, in a wooden room. Strange, the entire castle that they built was made of stone, and there were no wooden rooms. Then he looked out the window to see the moon shining brightly over this wooden room, which was probably in a house. Wait a moment, on the wall, there was a familiar bow, one that had snapped in Ellesmera almost 200 years ago. And on the shelf, there were strange rocks, and right there in the center was something that made him freeze. It was a blue dragon egg, but it wasn't any egg, for Eragon knew this egg. It the egg of Saphira. That only meant one thing, well, two things.

He was in his old room, back at Garrow's farm.

He had travelled back in time.

**A/N: And that's all for you folks for this chapter, I don't even know if I will continue this story, but I really, really want to, so R&R!**


	2. Dreamworld

**10/16/13**

**A/N: Wow! Thanks a lot for the good response to the first chapter of TFHP (To Fix His Past). So in the first chapter I originally made it to where Saphira was not in her egg and her body was transported, but I changed that to where she is now in her egg.**

**Disclaimer: MONEY! Not mine, although I did just buy a PS3**

This was impossible! Time was untouchable in the ancient language. There wasn't even a word for time in the ancient language that he knew of. Wait, maybe he hadn't travelled back in time and had simply been teleported to present day Carvahall and was in somebody's house. But how would that explain the fact that several of his old precious items were on that shelf. It may have been 184 years since he had seen the place, but he could still remember that one night when Saphira hatched.

Eragon gazed around the room he once thought destroyed and never to be seen again. Sliding off the bed, he walked over to where the blue egg was. Just like he thought it would, it was shaking, and squeaking noises were coming from the inside. The egg was hatching once more in Eragon's life.

He smiled and picked up the egg, setting it on the bed and kneeled against the bed, watching Saphira try to claw her way out.

The first time this happened it took close to an hour, but at this rate it would take a mere ten minutes.

_Squeak!_

The squeaks grew louder and louder until eventually four claws protruded from the top of the egg. The small blue dragon pulled part of the egg down on top of her and began to make more progress getting out of her egg. Eventually the dragon just kicked out in all directions and the egg shattered, pieces flying in all directions.

Eragon's wards made sure to block all of the pieces that would have hit him, but he was more focused on the baby dragon in the center of the bed that used to be his (it technically _was_ his…)

Eragon reached out and touched the blue dragon on the nose, and a bright glow emanated from their touch. Instead of it being painful like last time, it was cold and refreshing this time. Like a glass of cold water in the Hadarac on a Tuesday afternoon.

"Saphira," Eragon whispered. Saphira turned towards him, squeaking and trying to fly. "Do you remember?"

_Of course I remember; do I look like some stupid reptile to you?_

Eragon was startled slightly when he heard the majestic, mature voice come from the hatchling's body.

_I am not a hatchling! I am the queen of the skies!_ Saphira roared in his mind, but only managed a rather loud squeak outside of their heads.

_Shh! Roran and Garrow are sleeping,_ Eragon told his dragon. It felt weird to say that. Garrow and Roran had been dead for so long that it was hard imagine them alive and sleeping.

_Um, I don't recall you taking any medications, but I shall remind you even though it shall pain you. Roran and Garrow are dead little one,_ Saphira said soothingly.

_How can they be? We were transported to the night you hatched, and we're in my old room. Both of them were alive at this time_, Eragon persisted, wanting it to be true.

_Humph, fine, so they are alive… _And then they both realized it at the same time.

_Then so is Galbatorix!_

Eragon stood up straight. _How are we supposed to kill Galbatorix _again_?_ _We barely killed him the first time._

_ Ah, you forget little one, we have been training for almost two hundred years, while Galbatorix merely sits in his castle,_ Saphira assured him.

_And the Eldunarya, he has hundreds of them. _Eragon replied.

_Once again, you forget. Do you remember the method we developed to completely separate a Dragon from its Eldunari, destroying their mind forever? _Saphira reminded him.

_Of course! We offered to use it on the Eldunari we rescued from The Vault of Souls but they refused,_ Eragon said, remembering what they had learned on their fifty sixth year on Du Garlandir.

_Now he remembers. I swear your memory is getting worse in your old age, I think you may even have a little grey in your hair,_ Saphira teased him.

_Yes, yes, _very_ funny, but can you move over on the bed so I can sleep?_

Saphira quickly did so and Eragon laid down, unsettling Brisingr, and thanking whatever gods existed that his sword had been transported with him; he set it on his nightstand and took off his shirt for he rarely slept with one on.

Eragon lie down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

_In his dreams, he felt his conscious fly out across Alagaesia, towards… Teirm? What business did he have in Teirm? Lately, or maybe not _lately_, in his dreams he had been having strange encounters with a certain herbalist, Angela._

_ "Testing, testing, and Eragon can you hear me?" A familiar voice called out. _

_ Eragon found himself in Angela's old herb shop, where she was sitting on the counter with Solembum appearing to be sleeping beside her._

_ "Did you travel back in time as well?" Eragon asked._

_ "It would seem so as well, for I haven't set foot in this shop ever since the day I left it almost two hundred years ago," Angela said. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Me? How am I supposed to know? You're the one who brings me to these dream conversations anyway," Eragon replied._

_ "Well I had to know if this was your doing and or if you remembered the future. What a strange saying, a saying that would never be applied to any time but this one. How strange."_

_ "Yes, yes, how marvelous. I remember and I was transported back to the night Saphira hatched," Eragon said._

_ "Do you know how this happened?" Angela asked, hopping off the counter and heading behind the desk._

_ "I was in my cave," and Eragon could barely go on. A sudden revelation hit him. All of his loved ones were alive and well again! Yes, he already knew that Roran and Garrow were alive, but this hit him like a thunder of dragons. "And suddenly the entire room was filled with spirits of many different shapes and colors. After a bright flash I opened my eyes again and saw that I was in my old room at Garrow's farm," Eragon explained. "How is this even possible?"_

_ "Beats me. I may be one of the oldest persons in Alagaesia, but even I don't know how this can even happen, since time is supposed to be untouchable. But then again, spirits don't use the ancient language or anything of the sort. But why send us back in time, to one of the worst points in the history of Alagaesia?" Angela inquired._

_ "I am just as clueless as you are, but the fact remains; Galbatorix is alive _and_ Arya is in Gil'ead," Eragon said._

_ "Hmm, as much as I wish to deny it, you are right. So are you just going to march in Uru'baen and kill Galbatorix? I'm quite sure you are much more powerful than he is," Angela responded._

_ "That much is for certain, but Arya is in Gil'ead being tortured by a Shade. Shades aren't easy to kill, believe you me," Eragon said._

_ "Ah yes, the great Ralatov and Tamerlorde, both powerful Shades killed by Eragon Shadeslayer. You can make a business out of that you know. 'Eragon Shadeslayer and the shadeslayers!'"_

_ "Alright Angela, enough, can you send me back now?" Eragon snapped, annoyed at the fact that she was wasting time while Arya was being tortured in Gil'ead._

_ "Fine, fine, fine." And with a wave of her hand, he felt his conscious fly back across the Spine and into his own head, where he slept._

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, BUT, the next one will be much longer I promise you that. I just wanted to give you guys some background information and get Eragon aware of what's happening in Alagaesia. And remember, in my opinion, I don't think Angela is a human. She could be Grey Folk, I don't know, but she isn't human. R&R!**


	3. My Son

**A/N: Sorry for being so late and all, but I couldn't get up and write like I used to for Half-Breed, which was about 24/7. I'm trying here but you all need to STOP trying to kill me about how slow I update. Calm down, and all shall be well :)**

**And you, loser Guest, yeah you. Galbatorix is about 120 years old, not CENTURIES OLD. Eragon is no longer a young human, he's 200 years old, older than Galby is. You say I can't have everybody time travel with Eragon. Watch me write it MY way. A way to kill Eldunarya? My story, my plot, my writing, you don't like it, back the hell off. Have a nice day!**

**And to my good guest friend Evatross, I am trying to make the chapters as long as possible, but I may update rather sporadically. **

**Disclaimer: Nooooot miiiiine!**

Eragon's slanted eyes shot open as he felt a presence nudge his mind. Okay, scratch that, the presence wasn't nudging his mind, it was ramming against it.

_Wake up!_

Eragon shot upwards, and Saphira fell onto his lap as she was on his chest while he was lying down.

_Humph, I've been trying to wake up for the past half hour!_ Saphira shouted in his mind.

_Sorry, I… Honestly don't have an excuse for not waking up when you called._ Eragon replied.

_Good, now might I suggest you quickly change clothes and hide your sword? Garrow knocked on your door attempting to wake you up, but thankfully did not come in. Now quickly change clothes, oh, and you're appearance. For as handsome a half-elf you are you aren't human anymore, _Saphira advised.

_Good point,_ Eragon said and turned towards the small mirror on his nightstand. He quickly whispered the words to change his appearance back to what it used to be before the Agaeti Blodhren, the first one he attended. The result was perfect. His eyes no longer sapphire but a milky brown, and his eyes were now round as were his ears. His jaw line was no longer elf-like but bigger and bulkier. The scar that ran vertically above his right eye and ended and inch away from his right nostril faded, as did every other scar he had obtained in the past 183 years.

When his work was finished, he quickly grabbed Brisingr and stashed it under his bed.

Remembering his elven clothes he quickly shed them, not caring that Saphira saw him naked, and he changed into clothes that he used to wear when he was in Carvahall the first fifteen years of his life.

_My, my, my, you don't look like the half-elf who killed Garosh Hellscream anymore; you look like a farmer defending his home from angry Orcs,_ Saphira commented.

The discovery of Orcs had been soon after they arrived at Du Garlandir, and they weren't particularly happy about Eragon, Saphira, and the elves arriving. This turned into a war against the Orcs, which they lost since they had not the magic like Eragon and the elves did, nor did they have a dragon. Orcs would sometimes amass and attack the fortress, but eventually after losing a rider, they had to go on the offensive.

This turned into another war against the Orcs, who called themselves The Burning Crusade. Eragon eventually killed their leader, Garosh Hellscream and the war with the Orcs was won and done with.

_Yes well thankfully Orcs don't exist in Alagaesia,_ Eragon responded. _Alright, stay in here, if you hear anyone besides me coming, hide under the bed._

_I always hated when you left me alone in the woods, now it feels like it again,_ Saphira said somberly.

_Just relax, I'll be back soon, _Eragon said.

Saphira grumbled once more but said nothing. Eragon quickly opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. Even though it had been almost 200 hundred years since he had last set foot in his home, he could still walk through the place blindfolded. Eragon walked towards the dining area and saw Roran and Garrow eating pieces of chicken.

Eragon's breathing froze at the sight of his family alive and moving again. Roran's hair was not grey and he had no beard like when he had last saw him, and Garrow's hair was a chalky grey, showing his age. He shook his head to bring himself out of his remembrance and walked forward pulling up a chair and sat down, trying not to stare at his uncle or cousin.

"Good morning," Roran said to him.

Eragon smiled a little simply responded with, "good morning as well."

Roran's eyes lingered on Eragon for a second too long, but Eragon decided not to question it.

"I heard some noises last night, an animal making a strange sound probably," Roran said over his piece of chicken.

Eragon froze for a second before he remembered that the first time around Roran had casually mentioned hearing noises but thinking nothing of it at the time. This time was no different.

"I need to go to the village today, have Horst repair one of my chisels and hammer," Roran said to both of them, while Eragon declined the piece of chicken that Garrow offered him.

"I'll go with you, besides, I wanted to talk to Brom anyway," Eragon said. Both men nodded but said nothing.

Remembering that Saphira was hungry, he grabbed two pieces of chicken and mentally sent them through the air towards his room. Today was going to be one hell of a day.

When Roran ventured his way towards Horst's house on the hill, Eragon took a detour towards Brom's house and rapped on the door as quickly as he could, creating a dent in the door due to his elven strength.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A grumpy voice shouted from the other side. When the door swung open, he saw Brom's eyes sparkle for the briefest of moments when he laid eyes on Eragon, but it was gone before any human could've noticed it, but Eragon was no human.

"Ah, well if isn't the questioner himself? What do you want boy?" Brom asked rudely.

"I need to show you something, _now_," he emphasized as he sensed Brom was about to refuse.

"Fine, fine, fine, alright what is it?" Brom asked becoming inpatient.

"I can't show it to you out here," Eragon hissed.

Brom grumbled before fully opening the door, signaling for him to come into his home.

Brom shut the door and locked it, and when he turned around, surprised he was. For standing before him was not Eragon the human, but Eragon the half-elf. The one with the slanted eyes, pointed ears, sapphire eyes, and the long scar across his face.

"Eragon?" Brom breathed out.

"I know everything," Eragon said in the ancient language. "Who you _really_ are, what you've done, _everything_. Now I suggest that I inform you of what's happened lately, if you'll sit down and listen…. Father."

Brom's eyes glistened over, and in one long stride he took Eragon in his arms and hugged him as tightly as he could.

"You do not know how long I have wanted you to call me that my son, but I sense you are not… yourself, elf qualities aside of course," Brom said.

"You are not, the very nature of me is different," Eragon replied. "But that is because of one simple reason. Time travel."

Brom's eyes widened. "Time travel. Such a thing is impossible, yet here I stand seeing you in a different body. How did such a thing happen?"

"My dragon, Saphira and I, don't fully know ourselves," Eragon saw Brom flinch when he mentioned Saphira's name. "I found her egg in the Spine, sent there by Arya, who is now imprisoned within Gil'ead."

"You really do know everything don't you?" Brom asked and Eragon nodded.

"Arya is being imprisoned and tortured by the Shade Durza, whom I kill in Tronjheim," Eragon said. Brom's eyes were now as wide as saucers and he began to mutter under his breath, seemingly trying to remember everything.

"Do not worry," Eragon said, gripping his father's arm. "We need to go to Gil'ead first, and then we can decide on where to go from there. Rescuing Arya is imperative."

Brom seemed to notice the slight affection in his tone whenever he said Arya's name, and he inquired upon it. "You fell for her didn't you?"

It took a moment for Eragon to respond, but he finally did. "Madly. At first it was a mere infatuation but then it turned into love. To my knowledge her feelings were never mutual."

"I am sorry son, but if what you say is true, then we must go to Gil'ead and rescue Arya. Do you think you could kill Durza a second time?" Brom asked.

Eragon nodded his head. "Absolutely; I have trained much in the past almost 200 hundred years."

Brom's eyes widened. "You from 200 years in the future? I merely thought that you were only a few years ahead."

Eragon shook his head. "No, today is my two hundredth birthday, so technically I'm older than you."

Brom let out a small laugh. "That you are my boy, but if we are going to get to Gil'ead as soon as possible we must go now." Brom walked over to a small alcove and retrieved two packs. "I always keep some supplies just in case I have to leave as soon as possible."

"Good thinking," Eragon said as he pulled the backpack on his back. "But we must stop at my house first. Both my sword and Saphira are there."

The two walked out of the house cautiously, and when able to they bolted towards the woods surrounding the village. When they were within the safety of the pines did Brom ask, "Where did you get the name Saphira?"

"I got it from you the first time around. I came at your door asking about Dragon Riders, and you told me their story of how they were created and then you listed several dragon names for me," Eragon explained.

"That's actually the reason I thought you came into my home, not to show me that you are part elf part human and from the future," Brom said to Eragon who had changed his facial features once again back to human.

Father and son began to converse through the woods on the way to his farm to pick up Saphira and leave without a trace to Gil'ead. An hour later they reached the edge of the woods bordering on Garrow's farm.

"Alright, I'll go in and grab Saphira and then we'll be on our merry way," Eragon told his father before running as fast as he possibly could towards the house, hoping Garrow wasn't looking out the window.

_Saphira, can you break my window and be prepared to jump out? _Eragon asked his dragon.

_I can try, but my bones are weak and my wings frail,_ Saphira responded.

_Then consider this your first day of training and break my window._

Saphira mentally growled and he heard glass breaking. Quickly he ran to the outside of his window and found Saphira lying on the ground, small scrapes littered her body.

"Waíse heill," Eragon whispered as he put his hand above her body. Quickly all of her wounds healed and Saphira was standing tall again. Well, as tall as she could consider she was a baby.

Eragon swiftly picked her up and began to run towards the woods once more, hearing a shout behind him.

"I'll find you burglar!" He heard Garrow shout.

Eragon simply rolled his eyes. Garrow wouldn't find them, not if Eragon didn't want to be found. The two finally passed the tree line into the woods, where Brom sat waiting for the two of them.

"So this is your dragon eh?" Brom asked. "Hello Saphira, although I imagine you know who I am."

_Hello Brom,_ _it has been too long. _Saphira said to Brom. _But we must go now. I believe Therinsford is in order yes?_

Eragon chuckled, "Yes, to Therinsford."

**A/N: Not a very momentous chapter ending, but blah. My brother got Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag for the PS3 we bought and he won't get off, but that's no problem to me, I got World of Warcraft to play. R&R!**


End file.
